


【伏黛】仙草和魔法和糖果屋

by elllt



Series: 一发完的同人 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【伏黛】仙草和魔法和糖果屋

01  
从那场光怪陆离的梦中醒来之后，林黛玉很久都没有再做过梦了。  
前一秒还在温暖的帷帐中看书的她摸索着在迷雾中前行，终于看到了一个人。凑近些看发现那人模样好生吓人，蛇一般阴冷的脸上没有鼻子。  
她定了定神，壮着胆子凑近，"老伯，你认识一个叫汤姆•里德尔的人吗？"

02  
在某次实验失败后汤姆被一位老婆婆捡回家救了回来。醒来后的汤姆看着用各种各样饼干糕点奶油装饰的房子沉默了许久，直到他察觉到端着汤碗凑近自己的老婆婆身上的强大魔力时才露出人畜无害的笑容。  
没有读过《韩赛尔和格蕾特》的汤姆被女巫圈养起来。女巫毫不掩饰的表露出自己想要吃掉汤姆。汤姆一开始想要逃跑，却被女巫轻易抓了回来，在女巫强大的力量下被迫白天作苦力晚上关在笼子里。

03  
被悲惨的呼救声惊醒过来的林黛玉第一眼看到的不是在她身后躲着的汤姆，而是发现汤姆偷偷溜进书房学习巫术而异常愤怒的女巫强力的攻击。  
前世身为绛珠仙草修得的一身神通在林黛玉还没回过神时就轻飘飘地将女巫扇飞，而不小心泄漏的余威就压得汤姆喘不过气。  
被单细胞暴力女巫折磨出一张甜言蜜语嘴的汤姆费了一番功夫说服了初来乍到什么都不懂的林•具有强大魔力•黛玉。

04  
回不了原来世界的两人就这么将就着在糖果屋住下了。两学霸每天孜孜不倦研究书房里的各种书籍寻找回家的办法。  
日子久了，不仅林黛玉发现汤姆隐藏的真相，汤姆也发现了林黛玉那一身只能用来自保却将身体弄得破破烂烂的强大魔力。

05  
即使是暗地较劲疯狂学习的两学霸到林黛玉临终前也没能找到回去的方法。  
汤姆端着不知道改良了几次味道依旧惨绝人寰的汤药坐到床边，神色如常地给已经病得不成人样的林黛玉喂药。  
很有夫妻相的，林黛玉也神色如常地安静吞下根本起不了什么作用的药。  
没有用手中的布帛，汤姆用手指轻轻擦掉林黛玉嘴角的药液，乘着她愣神的瞬间，放下空碗的手利落地将枕头后的书抽出。

06  
艰难吐出主语和副词的林黛玉还是没有说完最后一句话便香消玉损。  
陡然出现的时空虫洞将紧紧禁锢着林黛玉遗骸的汤姆也吞了进去。在时间感空间感格外混乱的隧道中，磕磕绊绊着将几乎废了的汤姆送回了原来的世界。

07  
醒过来的汤姆感觉到自己做了一个漫长的梦，同时对周围十分稳定的时空产生了心理性排斥。几欲作呕的他完全没精力去整理越来越模糊的记忆，强撑着理智寻找着解决之道。  
然后他发现切掉灵魂时本应该是常人难以忍受的混乱感居然让他感到舒服。  
数次切掉灵魂之后，伏地魔终于记起来一个叫林黛玉的异国女子。

08  
伏地魔不知道自己为什么会那么温柔地将那名女子身上强大的魔力抽取出来。看着沉沉入睡的女子，伏地魔捏紧好不容易才得到的容器沉默离开。  
残存的记忆告诉他那强大的魔力只会在女子陷入危险时自主出手，伏地魔用早晚会吞噬这股强大魔力的理由说服自己。  
然后和魂器一样找了个十分妥善的地方保管。

09  
被波特打败之后的伏地魔在心底为那没有被找到被破坏的储藏着林黛玉魔力的容器感到庆幸，随后失去了意识。

10  
从那漫长的梦中醒来后，林黛玉没有和任何一个人说过梦的内容。并且从某一天起，她的身体奇迹般地慢慢好起来了。  
她想起在那个在危机四伏的糖果屋中和她相依为命的男孩——汤姆曾经信誓旦旦说能治好她。林黛玉想告诉汤姆她的身体好起来了，却再也没做过梦了。

11  
"老伯，你认识一个叫汤姆•里德尔的人吗？"  
她祈祷着这难得梦境不要醒来，一边期待的看着那个样貌怪异的老人。  
蛇皮无鼻的男人低头看向那位异国小姐，一眼便可看出她正强忍着害怕朝自己搭话。早已不存在的心仿佛因此跳了一下，他竟升不起任何伤害她的念头，却也没有亲近此时正恐惧自己的她的想法。  
"不知道。"  
他最终只是用沙哑的喉咙压迫出字句，从她身边擦身而过。


End file.
